


When Hearts Collide

by Dragonflames (Palatinedreams)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 2020 Champions League, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Robert, Titles, Victory, alpha!thomas, long suppressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/pseuds/Dragonflames
Summary: Robert has dreamed of winning the Champions League for more than seven years, and tonight his dream might actually come true. But there is another thing he's been longing for just as much, to win the heart of his Alpha teammate Thomas and become his beloved mate...
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	When Hearts Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> For my dragon girl. :-*
> 
> I wrote two versions of this because I wanted to post it for you right after the game and couldn't know which version would be the right one. I'm so happy that I can post the victory version for you!!!

It had been such a great victory, their opponents utterly defeated, destroyed and devastated.

The late night banquet following the win of the quarter final had lasted longer than reason recommended, but well, there were only few nights like this happening in the life of a footballer – and most of them would never make them feel the way they all felt tonight at all, so victorious and glorious.

Especially footballers like him, Robert thought as he stepped onto the balcony to let his gaze travel over the dark silhouettes of the city with all its blinking and colorful lights that illuminated the velvety deep-blue night. There was a proverb that said that the city never sleeps, and Robert felt strangely connected to it, as sleep fled him far too often at night. Robert knew that he could not always blame the adrenaline and the rush and excitement of another hard earned victory blame for his restlessness – or sometimes the crushing despair of a shameful defeat – even though these reasons for the endless hours he spent lying awake and tossing and turning in his bed were far more easier to admit and accept than the real ones that kept him awake so often.

Light footsteps behind him, only audible because Robert's senses were still on high alert, announced the arrival of someone seeking some fresh air and peaceful quiet after the still so unbelievable events of the evening just like Robert had come here in search of the same things.

The striker with the dark hair and the piercing blue eyes didn't need to turn around to know the identity of the newcomer, he'd learned to recognize this special teammate of his beloved club by his unique scent and the sound of his footsteps by heart long ago.

The musky and yet light and fresh scent of the only Alpha Robert's body and heart always responded to whenever they were near each other – no matter how hard he tried to ignore the unmistakable reaction of both.

His scent was heavier tonight, although the other one had taken a shower after the game like Robert knew all too well – as he'd stood in the shower cubicle right next to him, switching the water to ice-cold to keep the reaction of his traitorous body at bay. He'd sacrificed so much to become the footballer he was now, he'd sacrificed far too much to let his primal needs and deepest desires ruin everything he'd achieved.

Robert still remembered so well his first heat and the horror he'd felt when he'd realized that he wasn't the strong Alpha he'd always believed himself to be with such grim desperation – despite the obvious evidence that he was just deceiving himself.

He remembered the deep shame and pain he'd gone through as if it had just happened yesterday, and he'd sworn to himself that he would never let his true nature and the fact that he was a weak Omega and not a strong Alpha crush his dreams.

He'd started to take the strongest suppressants he was able to get right after this horrible week, and he'd barely ever discontinued taking them ever since then, only when the team doctor had forced him to take a break during the summer and winter breaks to avoid serious health problems. He knew that he did greatest damage to his body, but he didn't care. If becoming one of the best footballers in the world meant that he would never be able to experience what other Omegas had, then so be it.

Robert had trained harder than any of his teammates each day, and his efforts had paid off quickly and offered him the chance to leave his hometown and play for bigger clubs quickly. He'd waved the worried questions of his bosses and trainers away and he'd proven to them every single day that they'd done the right thing when they'd decided to give him a chance despite his second gender. Robert had never lied about it, and he'd wanted to prove that Omegas could be as strong and good as their Alpha and Beta teammates were. Apart from that he knew all to well that a lie had no feet anyway, and he'd still wanted to be able to look himself in the eyes in the mirror without any feeling of self-loathing.

Everything had worked out the way Robert had hoped it would – until he'd stood before Thomas for the first time and Thomas' unobtrusive but unmistakable Alpha scent had penetrated his nose and his mere presence had filled all of Robert's senses and overwhelmed him in a way he'd never felt beforehand.

Ever since then Robert had to fight against his desires and feelings, and he'd been careful to keep his distance from Thomas when they were not on the pitch, which was pretty hard because they played so well together. He could see the hurt in Thomas' bi-colored eyes each time he rejected him, but Thomas had never said anything so far, just accepted Robert's need to raise thick walls around himself and keep the handsome Alpha outside those walls. Even the thickest walls didn't help him not to be jealous of the other Omegas who didn't have the same qualms as he had, though, longing for Thomas' affection openly and with such eagerness that Robert wanted to scream and tear them away from the Alpha his body and his stupid heart wanted for themselves so badly.

Robert was sure that there was more that just friendship between Thomas and the three Omegas following him around everywhere, and yet he could feel those fascinating bi-colored eyes upon himself so often, watching him silently and with a thoughtful expression on Thomas' angular but still so handsome male features.

Thomas stepped beside him now to lean against the railing of the balcony and watch the blinking lights of the city and the stars, and Robert had to ball his fists to keep himself from reaching out and touching him. Thomas had rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, and his still rather pale skin was shimmering in the moonlight, drawing Robert's admiring eyes to his bare forearms and his elegant hands.

“Can't sleep?” Thomas asked after a while, turning his head to regard Robert. The dark-haired striker blushed when he was caught staring, and he was grateful that the darkness was hiding his blush, but the sharp intake of air coming from his right side told him that his reaction to their sudden closeness wasn't lost on the Alpha.

“I'm still too worked up, I guess,” Robert admitted, and Thomas slowly nodded his head. 

“Yes,” he said, “it was amazing.” He reached out with his hand to touch Robert's face and let his fingertips travel softly over the lines of his features, and the Omega wanted to flinch back from the touch but found himself glued to the spot and unable to move away from the feather-light caress.

He swallowed and closed his eyes, his body and heart responding to the Alpha with desperate longing while his mind was screaming that this was wrong and far too dangerous. He'd come so far, he couldn't let his secret needs ruin what he'd worked so hard for.

“Don't,” he whispered, “please don't! I can't...”

“I won't, not now, Robert. But you will be mine soon,” Thomas said, his voice not commanding like it was his right as an Alpha to use it on an unmated Omega he desired to have, but there was a firm underlayer to it, a quiet certainty that Robert would come into his arms willingly when he demanded it.

“Why?” Robert whispered, “you already have your willing Omegas, you don't need me.”

“Do you really believe so, Lewy? Then you don't really know me. There has never been anybody else than you ever since the moment when I looked into your eyes for the first time.” Thomas eyes were on his face, and Robert couldn't look away, drowning in the bottomless depths of Thomas' gaze.

“But...” Robert wanted to object, but words were fleeing him, and he leaned closer against his will, drinking in Thomas' Alpha scent in deep, desperate gulps. “You never said anything, you never...” he croaked out at last, and Thomas' sensitive lips curled into a tender smile.

“You weren't ready, Lewy. You came to us with a dream you wanted – needed – to live and fulfill more than anything else, and I always knew that.” The Alpha said, his fingers cupping Robert's burning cheek for a moment before he let his hand drop back onto the railing again. The dark-haired striker felt strangely bereft of something precious, and he could smell himself, the sweetness of his desire for Thomas he'd suppressed for so long lying heavy on his tongue.

“Today was amazing, and there are only two more games to win to fulfill your dream. Lewy. But either way you will be mine after Sunday,” Thomas said as he turned to leave, and all Robert could do was watching him go, his heart hammering hard and fast in his chest with what could either be fear or anticipation, Robert was unable to tell what it was.

*~*~*

It was difficult to focus on training over the next days, but Robert did his best to push the memories of his talk with Thomas into the farthest corner of his mind. He'd worked so hard to achieve his ultimate goal and let his dream come true, and he wouldn't let his instincts and desires stop him, not when he was so close to finally reach his ultimate goal.

The semi final against Lyon was a much harder earned victory, but Robert scored once more, and there was only one more game to play and to win left now before he could lift the trophy into the night sky of the city.

One more game to play before he would lie in the arms of the Alpha he had desired for years.

Robert groaned and hid his burning face in his pillow, his secret core throbbing with need, even though he'd taken the highest dose of his strong suppressants he could risk taking. But he'd denied himself everything he actually needed so much for so long that they weren't really working any longer, and Robert knew that it was only a matter of time until his true nature would demand its right and rise to the surface again with full force, only a matter of days until he would go into heat for the first time after years of denial and unfulfilled desires.

Only one more game to play, and then his biggest dream would finally come true – or be buried forever - a possibility Robert didn't even dare to take into a consideration.

*~*~*

Golden lights exploded in the dark sky, confetti raining down on him as he lifted the trophy into the air with a triumphant shout, surrounded by his teammates.

This was the moment he'd been waiting to come for seven long years, ever since he'd watched his future teammates holding the cup in the night sky of London, while he and his former club had to swallow down the bitter taste of defeat in their mouths, standing at the sideline feeling so broken and crushed by the weight of their shame and loss.

Robert screamed his overboarding feelings out until his throat was sore, but he didn't care. Nothing else mattered, only the trophy, their victory. He growled and fought when other hands reached for the cup to take it, because he didn't want to let go of it so fast, because he needed to feel the heavy weight pulling at his strained muscles for a little while longer to make him truly believe that this was actually real, that it was truly happening. A warm body, the jersey still damp from their game, brushed against his own, and the familiar musky scent of Alpha tickled at his nose. Robert turned his head to find their faces only inches apart from each other, and his gaze was drawn to the blue and golden sparks dancing in Thomas' beautiful eyes instantly.

They looked each other deep in the eyes for several long seconds, and the promise he could see there made Robert shiver.

“Soon, handsome, soon you will be mine.” 

Robert could see Thomas' lips moving as they were forming these words, his voice a low purr and barely audible in between the shouting and cheering. He swallowed, and he let go of the cup when Thomas reached for it again, his mesmerized glance fixed on Thomas' angular features.

The Alpha raised his arms with a shout of victory and triumph, and their teammates responded with shouts of their own, but Thomas didn't look at the cup, his shining eyes never leaving Robert's face.

“Soon, handsome,” he purred, and another shiver wrecked Robert's body at the hoarse promise. The long wait was finally over, after tonight, things would never be the same anymore.

After this night Robert would never be the same anymore, but he was finally okay with that.

*~*~*

The room was dark, but Robert didn't need much light to feel Thomas with all of his senses, to see his pale face shimmering in the city lights falling through the window, to see the sparks in his eyes, hooded with desire and passion.

Passion and desire for his Omega, for Robert.

The dark-haired striker shuddered in the cool air that was brushing over his burning skin, his beginning heat making him feel as if he was on fire. The tiny hairs on his arms and his legs prickled when he inhaled deeply Thomas' alluring fragrance, so heavy and strong now that he didn't try to suppress his desire for Robert any longer.

The party after their victory was still in full swing, but they had called it a night early, eager to start with their own special and private party and celebration. They were standing in the middle of the room close to each other, so close that Robert could feel Thomas' body heat seep through his clothes. The silk of his shirt felt scratchy on his oversensitive skin, and Robert wanted to get rid of it so badly, but Thomas caught his wrists when he reached to open the tiny buttons.

“No, let me do that for you, handsome. You're so beautiful, so desirable, Robert. You will never know how much I have been longing for you all those years, how many nights I have been dreaming that you were looking at me like you're looking at me now.”

“You never said anything, Thomas. I didn't know,” Robert whispered, and Thomas sighed and reached out to cup his flushed face with his hands and stroke over his lips with a tender thumb. 

“You weren't ready to hear me telling you that. I always knew that I had to wait for the right moment, for the moment when you would finally be ready to accept the truth – to accept yourself. So I waited. But I can't wait any longer, my beautiful Omega, I need you – I need you to be mine.”

Robert closed his eyes and let Thomas caress his face. His secret core was already damp with his own long suppressed desire for his Alpha, as Thomas had always been his Alpha right from the start, even when Robert had still fought against his feelings with all he'd had.

“I need to be yours, too, Thomas. Please...” he whispered, and Thomas let out a small sigh and finally pulled him close until their bodies were touching and his warm breath was ghosting over Robert's hot skin. Their faces were so close now that Robert could see the tiny freckles on Thomas' nose and the dark-blond color of his lashes despite the darkness, and a soft moan escaped him when soft and warm lips brushed over his jawline before they finally closed over his mouth for the first time.

Robert's eyes fluttered shut, and the world stopped spinning.

Robert didn't know what he had expected their first kiss to be like, but not like this. He'd expected burning passion right from the start instead of the feather-light touch, fierce claiming instead of the almost shy request for response and access. Thomas' lips brushed over his own in a light touch, inviting him to accept the wordless invitation and kiss him back, to take control of their kiss and the pace of it.

Thomas' hands were still on his cheeks, keeping his head in place, but his grip was light and tender, and Robert knew that he could pull away if he needed to. But pulling away wasn't what he wanted, quite the opposite. His arms came up to wrap themselves possessively around the Alpha's neck, and his mind was screaming the words  _ 'mine, he's mine, my Alpha!'  _ again and again, his own passion and longing burning him alive from inside out.

Robert had waited so long for this, perhaps even longer than he'd waited for his other dream to come true at last. He needed to lose himself in Thomas' love and passion, and he needed it now. He needed to forget and let go of anything else, and he pulled the Alpha tight and pressed his mouth onto Thomas' lips to bring their mouths together in a heated crash. A low warning growl made its way to his ears, but Thomas didn't fight for dominance, sure enough of his own strength and worth to let his Omega be in charge for as long as Robert needed to be to feel safe.

His Alpha opened his mouth for him when Robert licked over his lips with the tip of his tongue, inviting him in and meeting the curious conqueror with his own tongue to fight a playful battle. The earth was shaking beneath Robert's feet, and the fire in his veins was burning higher and higher, demanding release from the heat of his desire for his Alpha. His hands were roaming over Thomas' body, his shoulders and back, pulling at the hem of his shirt to pull it out of his trousers and touch warm and fragrant bare skin.

Thomas let his hands wander down on his face and jaw until he could bury his fingers in the short strands of Robert's dark hair and stroke his neck, craning Robert's head back when he finally took over control of their kiss and pushed his tongue deep into Robert's mouth. The dark-haired striker thought that he could come just from being kissed like that, pinned to the ground by his Alpha's demanding kiss, his strong arms and the heat of his body. He was so hard and already so wet, every cell in his body screaming with desire.

“Handsome, my beautiful Omega, so desirable!” Thomas murmured when they had to part for air at last, and Robert felt light-headed because of the lack of oxygen and was grateful for the strong arms holding him. Their foreheads pressed against each other as they were panting for air for a moment, their lips finding together in another bruising kiss when Thomas pulled him close again. 

Driven by his instincts and primal need to become one with his Alpha Robert started to undress Thomas with trembling fingers, and the other man was all too happy to surrender himself to the eager hands that were pulling at the offending garments to get them off without breaking their kiss in between. Robert growled in frustration when his fingers fumbled clumsily with the buttons in their haste, but then Thomas was standing there in all his naked glory, his chin lifted up proudly, and Robert felt overwhelmed and humble at the realization that he was all his to touch and caress, his to worship and explore.

His to love.

The word was forming in his mind, and the insight of what he'd secretly known all along but never dared to admit to himself took him off guard and stole his breath from his lips.

All those years Robert had fought so hard against his feelings, but here and now, in the aftermath of his biggest triumph he couldn't deny the truth any longer.

He loved Thomas, had loved him for years.

Robert swallowed, and he didn't dare to look into those hazel-blue orbs, the earth shattering realization that he loved Thomas scaring him as much as it excited him.

“Robert?” Thomas asked quietly, and Robert wondered briefly how it could be that he was looking so perfectly fine in his vulnerable state and nudity while Robert was still fully dressed, and he was not even trying to cover the visible proof of his desire for his Omega with his hands. Thomas was lean and of slender shape, not as tall and broadly built as other Alphas, but the evidence of his true nature left no doubt that he was a real and powerful Alpha, and Robert's throat went dry with a strong wave of raw desire at the breathtaking sight of Thomas being all hard and ready to claim him as his Omega.

As his mate...

Robert blinked, shaking his head to clear his dazed mind.

“It's nothing, I'm fine, it's just...”

“You have nothing to fear, because I love you, too, handsome. Have loved you ever since the first look into your eyes, Lewy.”

“What? But how...?”

“Did you really think that all I want from you is a quick fuck, an one-night stand to satisfy my primal needs? No, Robert. We're here because I love you and because you love me, too.”

Robert stared at him, looking at Thomas' oh so beloved face, and when the young Alpha opened his arms for him with a tender smile, the dark-haired striker threw himself into his arms and buried his face on his neck, where he could smell him best, and the feeling of finally being home erased any other thought. Nothing else mattered, only Thomas' love and his arms around him. Not the game they had won, not the victory and the trophy Robert had been longing for so baldy all those years – and which he'd finally been able to lift it into the air a couple of hours ago, feeling so proud and glorious - only Thomas' love for him and his own love for Thomas.

He buried his face on Thomas' neck and sobbed, and Thomas rocked him in his arms and kissed his hair. Robert held him close and smiled and cried at the same time, because he was finally home.

*~*~*

Thomas had undressed him with greatest care and tenderness, taking his time and caressing every inch of warm tanned skin as he'd revealed it to his hungry eyes. He'd folded Robert's shirt and trousers and put them aside with the same care, and his adoring glance had been like a real caress on Robert's body. He was burning with desire and love for his Alpha, and when Thomas guided him to the bed and pressed him down onto the silken sheets he was sure that he would die if he couldn't feel him deep inside his empty core any time soon.

His heat was burning unrestrained in his body now, the feelings and needs he'd suppressed and denied himself to have so vigorously for far too long breaking free and demanding to be fulfilled at last. His thighs were wet with slick, his manhood erect with need, and Robert writhed onto the mattress with a moan, a sob of desperate need echoing in the fragrant air when Thomas lay down beside him and pulled him against his own naked body. Thomas' eyes were blazing as they roamed over Robert's flushed face, their whites glowing red with his rut. Robert could see the reflection of his own eyes in the dark rounds of Thomas' pupils, their color a dark violet-red now due to his heat.

They rolled around for a moment, both trying to win the upper hand as they kissed each other again, deep and messy and wet, the sensation of their hard cocks brushing against each other pulling a loud moan from both men.

“Need you, need you inside me, my Alpha, please!!!” Robert begged in a broken voice, and Thomas soothed him with a tender kiss on his nose. 

“Need you too, need you just as much, handsome. You'll never have to beg, I'll always give you what you need.”

Robert forgot anything else, their amazing fight and victory, the trophy, the world outside. His world shrank to the bed he was lying upon, to the arms holding him so tightly, to the passionate lips on his own, and the clever fingers searching their way inside his body now.

His legs fell apart, eager to grant Thomas access to the secret places of his body that his Alpha wanted to explore and claim, to fill the emptiness inside him. His Alpha growled delightedly when Robert responded so wonderfully to his caresses, surrendering so naturally to him like it was meant to be between Alphas and Omegas from the beginning, between true mates.

Robert shivered and shuddered when the tender fingers searched their way inside him, reaching deeper and deeper until they found that special spot hidden in his secret core that made stars explode before his closed lids. The walls of his virgin channel tightened around the curious intruders, pulling them deeper, and he moaned when the Alpha touched places no one else had ever touched before tonight.

The dark-haired striker had sacrificed so much for his career, his profession and his footballer dreams, and he'd never allowed any Alpha to take care of him and help him when he'd needed to discontinue his suppressants and go through another heat, always suffering alone. Robert had never longed to give himself to an Alpha, but now there was nothing he craved more, nothing he wanted more than to give himself to Thomas, to the special Alpha his heart had always belonged to, right from the first moment on.

Thomas moved his fingers in and out of his virgin hole, gliding smoothly and easily because of the slick Robert's body produced to ease the way and welcome his Alpha. They kissed each other hungrily, their lips and tongues telling one another how much they loved each other while Thomas prepared him, and it didn't take long until Robert was writhing again, so ready to become one with the man he'd loved for so long.

“I love you, Robert, I love you so much,” Thomas whispered when he made himself comfortable between his thighs, and the Omega wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him over his burning body. Thomas' musky scent enclosed him like a protective bubble, and the warmth of his strong body quenched the fire of his own heat, as impossible as it seemed to be. His loving smile was blinding when he began to push into Robert, slowly and with the same care he'd undressed him with, sheathing his hard cock deep inside Robert's silken heat.

“I love you, too, Thomas. My Alpha.” Robert could finally say it out loud, he could finally admit what his heart had known for so long. Thomas was his Alpha, the only Alpha he could ever love. He wrapped his legs around Thomas' narrow hips and met his tender thrusts with the same passion and longing when the Alpha started to move, and he tilted his head to the side invitingly to offer his vulnerable throat to the man he loved more than anything, even more than trophies and football.

Their bodies moved in perfect sync and their hearts beat as one when Thomas sank his teeth into smooth skin to complete their bond. The sharp sting of his teeth breaking skin and hot lips sucking so eagerly at his claret let Robert's desire spiral higher and higher into unknown heights, and he moaned and pressed himself against the passionate mouth and arched his back into the deep thrusts to feel his Alpha even deeper inside his body.

Thomas' lips shimmered red with Robert's blood when he lifted his head from his neck to look down at his Omega, and he snaked his hand between their connected bodies, wet with the sweat of their lovemaking and the need burning in their hearts and their bodies. Robert gasped out when Thomas' warm hand enclosed his aching cock to stroke him in time to his thrusts, and he snarled possessively when Thomas offered his neck to him as well.

“Mark me, handsome, lay your claim on your Alpha. There has never been anybody else than you, so take what has always been yours, Omega!” Thomas' voice was hoarse and so demanding, and Robert snarled and pulled roughly at his head to mark him as his true mate for everyone to see. 

“You're mine, Thomas!” he growled, and Thomas purred and pressed his neck against Robert's teeth to encourage him, his hand never faltering in its skilled stroking. Robert could feel his orgasm building deep in his belly, the fire of his heat becoming unbearable and seeking release from the sweet burn.

Thomas wasn't far behind, his cock driving in and out of Robert's body in wanton abandon growing longer and bigger, stretching him to his limits and brushing over this sensitive bundle of nerves with every push in until all Robert wanted to do was scream.

He was close, so close to coming, and the earthen and musky taste of Thomas' blood was the most delicious taste in the world. He could feel the thin threads of the mating bond between them grow and thicken, becoming stronger with every suck of his ardent mouth, and he could feel his heart responding to the song the heart of his Alpha was singing for him.

“We're one, we'll never be apart again,” Thomas whispered when Robert reached his climax, spilling his pleasure all over the tender fingers caressing him as he shook through the throes of unbearable pleasure and satisfaction. Thomas came with the next thrust, painting Robert's clenching walls with his seed, and his knot grew and tied them together inseparably. Their blood intermingled when they kissed each other again, bathing in the warm afterglow of their shared passion, and Robert pressed his Alpha close, his spent cock twitching in response each time Thomas' knot spurted with another wave of semen.

“You are all that matters to me, handsome, only you. No win, no title, no trophy can ever mean to me what you mean to me,” Thomas said when he finally pulled out of him again to take him in his arms and pillow Robert's head on his shoulder. 

“I love you, Thomas,” the dark-haired striker murmured, inhaling happily their intermingling scents. His sweetness added perfectly to Thomas' spicy and musky fragrance, and he felt sated and happy and at peace with himself like he'd never felt before.

“Tonight, now that we have won the Champions League together is the best night I can actually remember, but here with you, even our victory doesn't really matter anymore. As long as I have you, I have all I ever really wanted, Thomas. I needed a long time to realize that, but it's the truth, and I love you forever, my Alpha.” 

Robert lifted his head from Thomas' shoulder to smile at him and kiss him again, and he fell asleep to the sound of Thomas' steady heartbeat afterwards, wrapped in his arms and his love, Alpha and Omega, two hearts that had finally found each other to become one in the stormy sea of life.


End file.
